unia
by jadedfox2
Summary: Sasori is a art shop owner with strange coded dreams. Deidara is an abused used-to-be-noble child until his parents were murdered. while seeking to find the secret to his parent's deaths he runs into sasori. what will happen on their jouney? better at ch4
1. a depressing look

The night was cold. The stone road was gray and wet. The crimson haired man walked through the crowd, trying to get to his small workshop and home. He turned to an alley and started to walk slowly through it, his dark brown cloak swaying behind him as he walked. The man looked at the sky with deep brown eyes that, though they were empty, shone with silver. "It's beginning to rain again." He walked on.

There was a blonde boy, no more than 19, staring at the gray sky. He was alone, as it always had seemed to be. He sat in the same alley the crimson haired boy walked through moments before. "acerbus ratio , tripudio fossor*." He smiled bitterly as he looked up at the darkened sky.

Sasori walked through his quaint little home. It wasn't much, but it did him well. He looked over to his large, old wooden desk on a wall filled with books. His house served him as a workshop and store were he sold puppets, paint, canvas, and other art supplies and art. He walked to a door next to his desk and walked into it were a dome shaped window parallel to a medium sized bed next to a dresser and bathroom welcomed him. He sighed and took off his cloak as he walked over to his bed and sat with his knees tucked under his chin. He let his thoughts drift as he looked out the large window looking out towards a lighthouse on a cliff. Still raining, the cerulean ocean gleamed as the moon shone through holes in the dark clouds, making the fading crimson paint look burgundy where cascaded down the lighthouse. Sasori looked at the sight before him and sighed. He appreciated the beauty of this eternal sight. He took out a sketchbook from a dresser drawer and began to draw the scene. He loved things that could last forever. That's why he drew a lot. He loved puppets and painting as well. He lived for his art, but then, he never had a choice. That was all there ever was for him to live for…

Deidara sat there, thinking about what had happened earlier that day. "What right do they have, un?" he jumped to his feet into a defensive position as someone ran into the ally. "Blondie! Where the hell have you been?! Do you know how long I've been looking for you?!" deidara dropped his stance when he realized it was just his dear friend hidan. Magenta eyes looked the blonde up and down. "How long have you been in the rain?" he said softly. Deidara scoffed. "Since it started, un."

"Whatever then. Let's leave. Kakuzu said you could stay in the floor above the bar. You have no idea how long it took me to convince him to let you stay without paying rent!"

Deidara chuckled at this. "Fine then, let go, un." Deidara grabbed hidan's arm and began to walk towards kakuzu's tavern. Hidan couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt.

Sasori looked at the final product of his drawing. He liked it, but he never was completely satisfied with his drawings. He always found some imperfection he wasn't willing to fix. He had spent only two hours on the mirror image on the paper he held. It was only 9:00 so he decided to tinker his puppets for another hour and then try to fall into an unrestful sleep.

Deidara and Hidan reached the tavern. They sneaked into the back entrance. Kakuzu was waiting for them at one of the tables. "You guys are lucky fools. I closed shop early just to sneak you in here with no problems. I even had to dodge the centuries!"

"They were here?" deidara inquired quietly. The albino of the group turned his gaze to deidara for a moment. Then to Kakuzu with a pleading look on his face that was answered with a smirk. "Don't worry, deidara. I told them I closed shop to keep you out and there's a bounty for you, so they are pretty confident I won't betray them. How wrong they are." hidan smiled and walked over beside kakuzu, who put his arm around his albino lover. Deidara smiled. "Thank you. I don't know where I'd be without you two, un." Deidara walked up the all too familiar stairs to the upstairs apartment. He was followed by hidan. "I'll be up in a bit hidan. I have to do bank."

"'Kay" once both deidara and hidan reached the living room, hidan took the lead and led him to his new room.

"This is where you'll stay. We have clothes for you, as you know." Hidan smirked. Deidara stayed there much before, so this was really nothing new. Hidan's expression faltered when he saw deidara's face as the blonde sat on the bed. The ice-eyed boy said nothing and stared at the floor. "I need to go to sleep, so I'll see you." hidan turned to leave and as he was about to open the door, deidara spoke. "Do you think I'll ever get away, un? Do you think they'll stop looking for me, un?" hidan sighed as he closed his eyes, fighting back a few tears. "I don't know deidara. Somnus puteus unto crastinus*."

He shut off the light as he took his leave.

Deidara stripped down to his thankfully dry boxers and got into bed.

"Somnus puteus unto crastinus, my frater." The misfortuned blonde whispered as he fell into an uneasy sleep.

**A/N: ok, the first Latin phrase means "bitter judgment, dancing fools" the second means "sleep well unto the marrow" and the third is the same as the second, only with an added "my brother". Hidan and deidara aren't really brothers, but they are as close as brothers. You'll understand why as the story unravels **** I'll try to update soon. and beware, the plot isn't planned. I'm making it up as I go along. Keep that in account when you critique. **


	2. A Strange Encounter

A gray and teal parakeet flew above a vast ocean. Ominous clouds began to roll in, as the sea became rough and wild. The small, yet strong-willed bird got crushed and tossed by the crashing waves. Still, it flew on. Soon, an island came into view. The island was foggy and looked rather rugged. The bird shakily flew to it and disappeared into the fog.

Suddenly, a beautiful blonde woman came into view. She sat by a small pond and started speaking in Latin. "tripudio fossor quod a decorus eventus , orbis terrarum mos subsisto spinning quoad pictor somes caecus of vinco opus." The woman began to fade in a mist of colors. "reperio meus filius ut reperio key." Her voice echoed as a violent earthquake began to shake the island. As the island began to fall into a black abyss that was once a vast sea, the scorpling awoke. He stared at the ceiling for a good while, thinking his dream over, memorizing every detail. He sighed and took out a leather journal. He began to write everything down, even the minutest detail, in an elegant, beautiful script. After a short while, he finished and heard the bell on the door ring, signaling someone was coming into the shop. _"I could've swore I locked the door…"_

A small boy quivered in a dark corner. The only light in the room was from a small bared window near the ceiling. The boy started crying as he heard heavy footsteps come down stairs on the opposite side of the room. A man with angry eyes saw him and started to sneer. "Why do you cry, boy? You're lucky we didn't kill you along with your parents." The man said in a harsh, but quiet tone. The man grabbed the small boy by the arm and started to drag him up the stairs, not caring if he slammed into the walls or got scrapped by the stairs. They reached the top of the stairs and the man chose to speak again. "You need to start cleaning the kitchen." The boy did what he was told; afraid if he didn't the man would beat him. "Don't break anything." The man said as he walked away into the elder's meeting room. While putting away the dishes, the boy broke a dish. "What was that?" the previously mentioned man yelled from a hall several yards away. The boy's blue eyes went wide as he began to clean up the broken plate. He cleaned as fast as he could, cutting his fingers in the process. Alas, he couldn't clean fast enough, for the angry man came into the kitchen with a roar. "I told you not to break anything!" the man grabbed the boy's arm with crushing force. "I told you to clean! Was there not enough for you to do?" the man took a piece of glass from the broken dish. "I'll give you more to clean!" the man gouged out the poor little boy's eye, letting the blood get all over the floor as the boy screamed. The man threw down the shard. "Clean it all up!" the man left, kicking the boy before leaving. The boy hurried, just wanting to go back to his small prison like room. The man came back once the boy was done. "Finally. Lets go." The man dragged him to the stairs. The boy just stood there as he was pushed down them. When he reached the bottom, he just lay there and cried, his blood getting on the cold ground. The last thing he thought before he fell into an unwilling slumber was _"I'm going to need to clean this up, un…" _

Deidara opened his glazed eyes. He had dreams like this often, so he stopped jumping like he used to. He sighed and swung his feet over the bed. As he did so, he winced and grabbed his sore shoulder. "Damn compound servants, un." He sighed again and stood up to ascend down the stairs. As he got down stairs, he saw hidan making breakfast.

"Hey dei, you want some food?" hidan asked, obviously distracted. Deidara thought for a moment, debating himself. "No. Can I have some money, un? I need to go to the art store."

"Dei, are you sure that's safe? We just got you free yesterday!"

"Yeah, I'll be careful, un."

Hidan sighed. He knew if he didn't give deidara the money, he'd just steal and make a spectacle of himself.

"Fine. Don't tell kakuzu. He'd have a cow." The magenta-eyed man handed the blond boy enough money for food and supplies just in case.

"Thanks hidan, un! I'll try to be back soon, un!" deidara ran out the back door. Once outside in the cool ally way, the blue-eyed one became like a cat. He jumped from wall to wall getting onto the roofs without making a sound. Once on the dark gray roofs, he noticed it was only about 6:30 in the morning. He shrugged and began to walk and jump from house to house. As he did so his mind wondered. Alas, nothing deidara had on his mind was even near pleasant. He began to think about his parents, still trying to figure out why they were killed.

Before sasori even knew what happened, he found himself dumbfounded, looking at a handsome blonde boy. The fact he was looking at a blonde boy wasn't what allowed him to become dumbfounded; oh no, it was the fact there was indeed someone in his store.

"How did you get in here?" the man with the crimson hair asked.

Deidara was thwarted from his thoughts as he heard a silky voice ask a question.

"Huh, un?" the boy seemed even more dumbfounded than sasori.

"The door was locked in three different ways. How did you get in here?"

Deidara was surprised to find a gorgeous crimson haired man that was an inch or so shorter than himself in front of him.

"I don't know. I guess I picked them or came in somewhere else, un."

Sasori furrowed his brow. "What the hell do you mean 'you don't know?'"

"My mind was on other things, un." The saddened boy turned his head to the side.

"Ok. Then why are you here so early?"

Deidara was surprised by his reply. "To get art supplies of course, un."

"Why do you say un?"

"What's with all the questions, un?" deidara began to look at supplies.

"You broke into my store while I was sleeping and woke me. I have the right to a few questions." Sasori knew that was a lie, but-

"Your lying, un." He didn't even look up.

"Now how the hell would you know that?" sasori walked over to him and grabbed him by his wrist. Sasori saw something when he did this. He saw that woman who spoke Latin in his dream. She picked up a little blonde boy as he ran to her arms, then looked directly at sasori, a once smiling face dead serious to the point a being a bit eerie.

Deidara wanted to jump back when sasori grabbed him, but something wouldn't let him.

His vision went form bright red to jet-black as his eyes went wide and he passed out, as if someone had electrocuted him.

The blonde going limp and falling on sasori woke him from his trance. The redhead looked down. "Fuck."

Sasori looked at him again and finally decided to take the boy to his room. When the blonde woke up, he would be hit with a barrage of questions that had to be answered.

**A/N: ok, so the latin in this means "dancing fools and a beautiful outcast, the world will** **stop spinning as long as the painter remains blind of the master work. find my son to find the key" so… this chapter is pretty flat, but it's building up to the exciting parts so bear with me. :)**


	3. set in motion

Deidara was not always the brightest of fellows. That's why when he awoke from passing out, he started to freak out.

"What's going on, un?!" deidara jumped back against the wall that the bed was up against, looking around in complete horror in realization that he was unfamiliar with where he was.

"You passed out when I grabbed your wrist." Sasori was sitting on a chair not too far from where deidara was laying appearing to be sketching something.

"Where am I, un?" deidara stared hard at sasori, afraid this might be a trap by the compound he had once lived in.

"Relax. I'm not taking you anywhere. You're just in the upstairs of my shop. I live here."

Sasori never looked up from his drawing.

"How did you know I was afraid you would be doing that, un?" deidara questioned, never remembering telling him he was wanted.

"I've seen posters of you around the village. 'Convent 3362560' right?"

"My name is deidara. I'm not a number, un." Deidara glared at him as if he was supposed to know that.

"Yeah. Mind telling me why you blacked out on me?" the ash-rose eyed man looked up, but only for a moment.

"I'm not sure, un."

"Well, let's start off with why you came here in the first place. I can only guess that there are many more art shops closer to where you are hiding." Sasori put his sketchpad away obviously satisfied with his picture.

"Two reasons, un." The blonde one said as he shifted into a more comfortable position, looking down at his hands. "Reason one being it's secluded enough I thought that no centuries would be here, un…" his breathing became deeper,"…and two because I remember when I was young, before she was murdered, my mother would bring me here. I remember I saw the most beautifully crafted puppets in the window. The detail was impeccable, the faces flawless. Perfect pieces of art…"

sasori was acutely interested. He had made those puppets. But that wasn't all. He had remembered the small blonde boy. He remembered the woman, he knew her. He knew deidara before.

"I remember you. and your mother."

"how? You look younger than me, un."

"hey brat, I don't look that much younger than you and I'm 35."

Deidara was taken aback. "you don't look near 35, un!"

"yes, I know. Let's move on." Sasori was impatient as ever. He wanted to know what happened and why now, and deidara was wasting time.

"why do you all of a sudden remember me now? You didn't even know my name, un."

Sasori looked at him with a monotonous expression. "you blacked out, I had a vision."

"about my mother?" deidara was now on edge. If sasori knew something about the his mom, the sky eyed one wanted to know.

"well, last night I had a dream. She was on this island and she gave me a riddle. She's been in my dreams for quite a while now, but she's never spoken to me before."

Sasori walked over to the table next to his bed where he kept the accounts. He pulled out the leather portfolio and handed it to deidara. Deidara began to look through it, memorizing every detail at first glance.

"she spoke to me in latin saying 'dancing fools and a beautiful outcast, the world will stop spinning as long as the painter remains blind of the master work.' She then went on to say 'find my son to find the key'. At first I didn't recognize her, but when you mentioned that your mother used to take you here it clicked. Apparently you're the key to something. Now what exactly?"

sasori said that last bit with expectence, hoping the sky-eyed teen would have an answer.

"her and my father's deaths, un." Realization hit deidara like never before. "It all makes sense. That's what I was thinking about before I got here. I wasn't even going to come here first! I don't know what you have to do with this but you have to help me find out, un."

"alright then. I'm severely sick of these dreams I've been having, if you're the cause of them, let's get started."

"let's eat first. I'm starving, un!" deidara put his hand on his stomach as it growled.

The redhead rolled his eyes. "whatever brat."

"before we do, who are you anyway, un?" deidara raised a golden eyebrow.

"I'm your salvation."

________________________________________________________________________**A/N: ok, so, this chapter was short, I know, but we're not quite at the exciting parts yet. I'm still building. This is just the monotonous, flat kind of exciting, but not quite there chapters. Work with me here. By the way, I know sasori is pretty flat so far, but I promise, he'll get much better. Just wait until I let you in on his mind :)**


	4. bickering friends and unknown meanings

Deidara looked at him. "No, really, who are you, un?"

Sasori slapped his forehead. "I'm sasori akasuna. Let's just go." Sasori beckoned for deidara to follow him down the stairs. Once down them, sasori went to the cash register and took all of the money in it and put it in his pockets.

After he took his money, he took two extra black cloaks from behind the counter. He handed one to the blonde teen.

"What's this for, un? The blue-eyed blonde asked as he took it.

"To remain inconspicuous. It's going to rain today anyway." Sasori put on his cloak.

Deidara shrugged and put his matching cloak on.

"So are we going to eat first?" deidara asked hopefully. Sasori felt his stomach growl.

"Yeah, why not. Ramen sound good?" sasori began to walk out the front door, locking it once deidara was outside as well. "I was thinking some pasta."

Sasori looked at him as if he were an idiot. "Noodles can be considered pasta."

Deidara thought this over. "Ramen it is."

They started walking, avoiding busy areas. Soon they reached an ally close to the tavern and went through a back door parallel to it. Once inside deidara spotted a male with black hair and an orange eye patch with an apron on. Next to him was a guy with peculiar yellow eyes and black hair that almost looked green in the strange lighting.

"Hey, zetsu, tobi. Give us two bowls of miso ramen. Take it up to pein's room."

"You got it sasori." The one with the yellow eyes replied, beginning on the order.

Deidara pulled deidara up the wooden stairs in the back corner. Once up them, no one was there.

"Hey Konan!" sasori yelled. Deidara looked at him weird. "There's no-"

Just then a beautiful woman with dark bluish-black hair in a bun came out, hugging sasori.

"Hey, Hun! How have you been? I wasn't here the last few time you came by." Sasori returned her embrace, then relesed her. "Well, I'm a bit agitated."

"Who's your friend?" konan said as she nudged sasori lightly with her elbow.

"The source of my agitation." He replied in a frustrated tone.

Konan walked over to the blonde, taking off his hood. "Oh come now, sasori. How could this cutie be agitating?" deidara blushed.

Sasori just rolled his eyes. "That is a long story." Sasori decided to change the subject. "Is pein here?"

"No, but he will be soon. He went to get a drink at kakuzu's."

"You guys know kakuzu and hidan?" deidara spoke up for the first time.

"Of course we do, Hun. How do you know them? Aren't you that wanted kid?"

"Yeah. Hidan's been my best friend since I can remember. His parent's and mine were close…after mine were killed he left the compound." Deidara's eyes became downcast.

"oh, you poor thing!" konan rushed and hugged him close. Deidara winced, still sore from the day before. "What happened?"

Deidara laughed bitterly. "That's what I've been trying to figure out for the past nine years."

"Oh, you poor baby!" she hugged him tighter. "If he was allowed to leave, why weren't you?" she said as she let him go, much to his relief.

Deidara sighed and sat down on a near by chair, followed by Konan and sasori.

"In the compound, my parents were under the elder's chief advisor. I never knew what was wrong until they were gone. For some reason, when I was about ten, my mother had taken me to sasori's art shop. She only took me there on special occasions, so I was corious as to what was going on. After she had bought me clay, and we were outside the store, she said,"one day, you'll know, but for now, keep in mind mommy loves you." that was the last time I saw her."

"Oh dear! What happened then?" Konan asked. Mean while sasori was listening to his story, trying to fit pieces of the puzzle together.

"We went to the compound and she and my father were taken to the elders room. I heard yelling in Latin, and at the time, I didn't understand all of it. I ran to my room and a while after, my dad tried to take me and run. Before we got away, a centurie arrested him and knocked me out. Next thing I know I'm in a basement with a bed in it and the guards are telling me my parents are dead."

"Maybe that's why I have the dreams. You came to my shop with your mother last time you saw her. She knew it was special to you." sasori said, hoping he was right.

"Could be, un…" after deidara trailed off, the guy with the orange eye patch brought up sasori and deidara's food. As he set it down on treys in front of them, he smiled great big.

"Thank you tobi. Your…a good boy." Sasori said with difficulty.

"Yay! Tobi's a good boy!" he sung as he bounded down stairs. Sasori sighed.

Deidara gulped down his food extremely fast, not even waiting for it to cool.

"What dreams?" Konan asked, being an expert in deciphering meanings of things.

"For quite a while now I've been having dreams of who we believe to believe his dead mother. Now were trying to figure out why I have these dreams and why his parents were killed."

Sasori told Konan what his dreams were about, giving her the riddle from memory.

"that's…interesting. Perhaps we should let pein do his magic." Konan said, not knowing what to think about the strange conundrum.

"Ugh! Why does everything have to be so complicated! Why couldn't she just have told us what she means, un?" deidara fell back, frustrated with the confusion he was feeling.

As he did so, pein came up the stairs, his gray eyes greatly contrasting his flaming orange hair.

"Oh, sasori, to what do I owe your visit?" pein's eyes shifted over to deidara, then back to sasori.

"I have quite a problem, pein." Sasori began, telling his tale once again, feeling a bit aggravated at the fact.

sasori, deidara, pein, konan, hidan, and kakuzu sat around the second largest table in kakuzu's tavern.

"what does this even mean?" the albino rised his voice.

"it means they have quite a journey ahead of them." The gorgeous woman said.

"I meant the dream." Magenta eyes glared at the vision of beauty.

Pein coughed, and all eyes shifted to his direction. "His dream can't be interpreted now. Now that you've found her son," he mentioned to deidara.

"Now you can truly begin. I suggest you leave town though, head to the west. Don't travel at night and do not get separated. From what I can tell, you are the unus quisnam os, and deidara is the necessarius unus or the needed one, as to why he is, or more accurately what, I'm really not sure."

"So, we have to leave, un…" deidara thought this over. "We should leave tonight. It's dark, we can make good time, and I can escape from the centuries."

"Agreed." Sasori stated. As he did so, hidan's white eyebrows furrowed.

"You should wait. You need a good night's rest."

"Hidan, we both know I haven't had a restful sleep since I was 10."

"That's not the poi-" hidan was cut off by the sound of deidara slamming his hands down on the table as he stood up.

"No, hidan! I'm not about to let you tell me I'm not going to do something just because you don't feel comfortable with it! I need to do this and if you're not going to help, stay out of the way!" deidara yelled, angered by the albino's belligerence.

"Calm down, brat. Your wasting your energy." The crimson haired elegance said in a cold manner.

"Whatever, let's just get ready to go." The golden haired one went upstairs to get a few things so he could take his leave.

Hidan looked to the side with furrowed brows. "I just don't want him to get hurt…"

Kakuzu and Konan glanced at hidan sympathetically.

"Tch." Sasori scoffed.

Hidan glared at him.

"You just want to keep him locked away. He needs to get out and learn how to survive in the world himself. If you keep him from doing so, your hurting him more than anything else possibly can. He's been captive for a long time, I'm sure he's tired of it."

"How dare you say that! You don't know him! How can you possibly know what's best for him!?" hidan yelled as tears fell from his magenta eyes.

Sasori was getting angry. "It's logical human nature! I don't think you really know him as well as you'd like to think!" sasori stood up and began to walk up the stairs.

"I need to see if he's ready to go. It's almost dark.

Hidan went into the ally way, tears flowing. Kakuzu couldn't help but follow behind.

Konan sighed. "This is going to be… interesting."

Pein nodded. "Do you think this kid's going to help anything?"

Konan looked at the silver-eyed man. "There had to have been a reason Hisakin made them meet."

"Perhaps the riddle has less to do with the goal of the journey than they think, and more with the journey itself."

Konan laughed. "Do you think?"

**A/N: well, chappie four! This are really going to set off in the next chapter, considering the fact that their journey is truly beginning. By the way, big thanks to all of the reviewers! The point of me writing this story is to convey my inner thoughts to people like you and hopefully help you gain something through it, even if it is just a way to "waste" time ****:) thank you for reading, and I'll try to update soon. By the way, I might need a new beta, so if anyone is interested, let me know! **


	5. wandering minds and nervous breakdowns

Sasori and Deidara had set off on their journey sooner than they expected, getting far by sunrise.

Sasori noticed the troubled look on Deidara's face.

"You realize he'll forgive you, right?" Sasori said, preferring not to be around a constant downer, ironically he was frequently one himself.

"Will he?" Deidara said, monotonously.

"You two are brothers. A brother can never hate the other, for he would come to hate he, himself. You have nothing to worry about." Sasori walked alongside Deidara, not really expecting a response.

"Perhaps..."

There was silence between the two for a very long time. Nothing but the owls and the insects could be heard. The dark green grass on the forest floor looked almost black in the night, the trees looked menacing with their tangled knots that looked as if they were about to grab you with their grotesque appendages. Sasori was trapped in his own mind of swirling questions and and confusion. Thinking not on the task at hand, but one that was handed to him many years before. He himself had always wondered what had happened to his own parents. In retrospect, he didn't care. He hoped they were dead. But that was for later discussion, for after several hours of walking in silence, Deidara spoke.

"Sasori, we should stop and rest. The sun is beginning to rise." no emotion entered Deidara's voice.

Snapped from his thoughts not so violently, Sasori looked up to see light begin to appear on the ground in front of him.

"We only have a few miles until the next town. Perhaps we should ask someone to house us for the day." Sasori's tone matched that of Deidara's.

"Wouldn't that seem quite suspicious? And I wouldn't be too sure that someone might not recognize me." Deidara said, a slight fearful edge to his voice. Sasori stopped and in turn made Deidara stop.

"What are you..?" Deidara said, confused as to why he stopped.

Sasori didn't answer. Instead, he furrowed his brow in thought. Deidara, being tired of standing plopped down on the forest floor, now looking a light blue-ish green with a golden tint.

"I'm sure it will rain later in the day, as it always does. So that would keep it from being so suspicious. As far as someone recognizing you, put your hair up or something. Speaking of which, why would anyone recognize you anyway? I thought you were kept in a basement." Sasori stated, probably sounding ruder than he meant to.

"I was brought out to do chores. The other adults didn't usually notice me because they were busy doing whatever they had to do that day, but the other children laughed at me and left to play. A few moved away and I wouldn't be surprised if some moved here." Deidara sighed in annoyance. "they always were quite malevolent towards me."

Sasori began to dig in one of the his cloak's pockets, afterward walking over to Deidara with a red ribbon in his hand.

"what are you doing?" Deidara sprung up and stepped back.

"I want to see if look any different with your hair up. Now come here." Sasori advanced forward just so Deidara could take another step back.

"Brat, whats your problem?" Sasori was getting frustrated. He wanted to leave and this blond brat was stopping that from happening. Sasori took one more step toward Deidara. And again, the blond took a step back.

Sasori was very irritated by now. He finally decided the only way this would happen was by force. Sasori jumped on Deidara, wrestling him for several minutes until he had Deidara on his stomach and Sasori was straddling him, keeping the blond's arms down with his legs.

"No, Danna! No!" Deidara's voice held extreme fear as he yelled for the red headed man to stop. Sasori was thrown aback, not only because of the apparent fear, but because of the new nickname the blonde gave him. Silvery-brown eyes went wide as sky blue eyes cried.

"Please, Danna! Don't! Don't!" the blonde teen screamed in a sobbing voice.

Sasori turned Deidara on his stomach, holding the blond's face with both hands.

"Deidara! Deidara!" Sasori yelled, the blonde still screaming, sky eyes shut tightly.

"Deidara calm down!" Sasori was at a loss. He didn't know what to do with this hysterical mess. Blonde hair thrashed about violently as Deidara thrashed his head from side to side.

Sasori didn't know what else to do, so he hugged the sobbing blonde tightly. Deidara slowly stopped, eyes going wide.

"Deidara." Sasori whispered in the blonde's ear. "What's wrong?"

Deidara, with shaking hands, hugged Sasori back tightly. Sasori lifted the blonde and sat up against a tree, placing the blonde in his lap. Sasori suddenly felt warm drops on his shoulder. He quietly sighed and started to stroke the blonde's hair.

* * *

Sasori slowly opened his eyes, awakening from his lucid state. Looking down at the sleeping blond in his lap, he sighed with relief. Why had Deidara freaked out like that? What did he not want Sasori to know about?

Looking up at the gray sky, Sasori tried to determine what time it was. He guessed late afternoon, which was not good considering Pein said not to travel at night, but whatever the case, they had to leave.

Sasori was hesitant to wake the sleeping blond, afraid he might go back into his previous state, which wouldn't be good for anyone.

Sasori sighed again figuring this was going to become a habit for him soon.

Gently, he woke the sleeping blond.

"Deidara" he whispered to the blue eyed teen, while gently shaking him. "Deidara." he said a bit louder.

Slowly, the blond opened his azure eyes. "Sasori...?" His azure eyes went wide. "Sasori!"

Deidara looked fearful, so the redhead did what worked last time. As the redhead hugged the blond, the later of the two whispered something inaudible, but the redhead decided to dismiss it.

Deidara suddenly realized where he was, and while blushing a light pink, whispered "sorry." as he pushed away in an attempt to get up.

"it's fine. We can go around the town, so not to worry, no one will notice you." the redheads voice held a benign softness, as if talking to a child who had just been injured.

---------------

As the pair started walking again in the gently lit forest, it began to rain.

"Well, you called it, Sasori." Deidara commented as he put his hood over his head.

"I suppose I did, didn't I?" Sasori followed suit.

"Deidara. What happened to you earlier?" Sasori's tone got serious with a cold, authoritative edge.

"Nothing." Deidara began to walk a bit faster, hoping the redhead would not pursue the subject further.

To no avail. "Deidara, you were hysterical. You can't tell me nothing was wrong. You didn't even hear me when I talked to you."

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with as of now. End of discussion." Deidara held a serious tone, and although Sasori couldn't see it, a tear trickled down the cheek of the young blonde.

"Deidara." Sasori was frustrated, thus ended the conversation with that, not wanting to hurt the belligerent brat.

Again, many moments of silence fell between the two. Deidara was upset in a mix of frustration, sorrow and humiliation, trying to comfort himself that no one would ever have to know. While the blonde teen was easing himself into denial, the redhead was again, deep in thought, Now thinking on how life was much like art. It could be exceptionally beautiful due to mistakes never meant to be made, or horrendous even though it was exactly the way you had pictured it. Right now, he was hoping his was the later of the two. He noticed it was getting dark.

"We need to stop for the night."

Deidara shook his head. "we're not past the town yet. We have to keep going."

"Pein said not to travel at night. Unless you want to die, I suggest you follow his orders. He told us that for a reason."

Deidara sighed. "we can't stop at this town."

Sasori grabbed the blond's wrist and pushed him against a large, dark tree.

"Listen, brat. You _will_ do as I say. I'm your superior and I expect to be treated as so. We _are going_ to stop at this village. If you don't want to be seen, then keep your face down, and stop complaining." Sasori's silvery-brown eyes shone with anger and seriousness. No way in _hell_ was he going to let a little brat order him around.

"..." Deidara was silent, but it was obvious he would comply due to the avoidance of eye contact.

"Let's go. And I don't want to have to do that again." Sasori started to walk.

"Understood." Deidara's sky-blue eyes shifted to the ground as he began to advance slowly forward, slightly behind the irritated redhead.

* * *

**A/N: Alright! Chapter 5! About time, wouldn't you agree? Sorry it took so long, but I didn't have any software due to my computer crashing so it took a while to get new stuff and write. The next chapter will be here sooner the this one, but I don't know when because there are just so many things I need to get done before I have free time. But not to worry! I should have plenty of time soon enough! Summer is coming up! But then, I might do summer school, just because I don't want to have to do math next year :D ha ha, I'll definitely hurry though. I hope this isn't a poor-quality chapter. It was tons of fun to write! I hope you all enjoy it! R&R!!**

**PS. Sorry for the uber long A/N. :) **

**THANK YOU KETSUEKI AKA SOMEONE FOR BETAING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUCH LOVE!!!!**

**And of course thank you all for reviewing. I really appreciate it. 3**

**Love,**

**jaded-fox :)**


	6. way of andromeda

Sasori walked through the humble door of the obviously old inn, all but his irked eyes were stoic. The red-haired man walked over to the reception desk to find a woman peering down at a book. She looked around the redhead's age, but she definitely looked it.

"Excuse me ma'am." sasori spoke in his deep, indifferent voice.

The woman looked up and blushed, shoving the book she held under the desk.

"Y-yes, how may I help you?" She pushed back her glasses.

"I need a room for two for one night." Sasori's tone didn't falter as he spoke.

"Y-yes, of course, sir." She quickly rustled through several things on the desk until she found a black leather book. She opened it about half-way and scanned her flat brown eyes down the page.

"Room 140. H-here are your keys." the woman played with her short, lusterless locks that were the ugliest color of dark orange you could imagine. Sasori inwardly cringed as the woman tried to make the touch of their fingers linger longer than it needed to and inwardly scowled as her face shone with disappointment.

Deidara kept his face down during the whole transaction and kept it down when they entered the room.

"I'm going to take a shower. . ." Deidara mumbled as he walked straight to the bathroom. He stripped down as the porcelain tub filled with hot water. After he was undressed, he eased himself into the steaming water. A look of relief washed over his face as the water soothed his aching muscles.

He dipped the lover half of his face under the water. What right did Sasori have? The young blond really was facing fear and distress. Why couldn't the redhead understand that? Deidara blew little bubbles under the water as he sighed.

Sasori was laying on the bed in only his boxers. Why did that brat get under his skin so easily? Perhaps he should've gone easier on the blonde. He was young and inexperienced. But none the less, he was out of line. He needed to face his fears let everyone know that he wasn't going to tolerate any shit from anyone. Sasori held a smug look, thinking about how he was just looking out for the brat's best interest, until a single question crossed his mind.

_Why?_

He couldn't think of a legitimate answer to such a simple question.

"I'm out." Deidara came out in a pair of boxers and laid down on his bed not saying another word.

Sasori looked over to the blonde teen who had his back to him. What was going on with him? He shouldn't care about a blonde boy he didn't even know. Sasori climbed under the covers, slipping into an uneasy sleep.

The redhead awoke to see Deidara in the bathroom, fully dressed, putting his hair up in a most unusual style with the red ribbon Sasori had the day before. When the blonde turned, Sasori saw that he had encircled his right eye with black while his left still had a strip of gold hiding it from the world. Sasori had to say, he looked different. Not in a bad or good way, just different.

"I see your finally awake." Deidara said as he went passed Sasori to sit on the window seal.

"Yeah. . . When did you wake up?" Sasori rubbed the sleep from his silvery-chocolate eyes.

"A few hours ago. You should get ready so we can leave." Deidara gathered his things and began to put them where they belonged.

The redhead could hear the distance in the blonde's voice. Sasori almost let his eyes roll. This brat. He was still upset about yesterday. To be blunt, Sasori didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

"Hn." Sasori pushed the thoughts of contempt out of his mind.

Sasori got up from his position on the bed and decided, although he didn't like his distant tone, Deidara was right.

"I like what you've done with your hair." Sasori stole a glance at the blonde as he mumbled, pulling a shirt over his head. Really, he wanted to comment on the blonde's eye. The black really made the clear blue eye stand out and shine, but he couldn't think of a way to say it without it sounding strange.

Deidara felt a small serge of heat flood to his cheeks, spite his agitation at the older redhead.

"Thanks. . ." Deidara's voice trailed off from the whisper that it was.

There was silence, save the sound of rustling, and after a few minutes, Sasori spoke up.

"I had another dream last night."

This made Deidara turn to face the speaker. "And?" Deidara sat down on the bed by the window, Sasori following suit.

"It was nothing." Sasori started, with a sigh. This caused Deidara to look at him in a very confused manner.

Sasori, feeling the look more so than seeing it, continued. "Literally, it was just black. Suddenly little dots of white started to appear. I began to see the constellation Andromeda."

Deidara was confused. He knew the story of Andromeda, but it was just a silly myth. What importance could it possibly hold?

"After it became clear," Sasori spoke with uncertainty. "The entire scene changed to a white wasteland. Nothing but snow and ice."

Deidara's face scrunched up in a incredulous look of confusion. This didn't make any sense.

"Ok, and then what?"

"What do you mean 'and then what'? I woke up."

Deidara rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well that's just fantastic. How are we supposed to know what to do now?"

"Tch." Sasori scoffed, beginning to get annoyed with the blond's lack of ingenuity. "Figure it out."

Deidara scowled as he let his eyes drift to the large window in the room. Then it clicked.

"Sasori. We need to go south."

the previously mentioned man raised a dark red eyebrow. "what?"

Deidara sprang up from the bed. "Andromeda is in the south sky this time of year and when I think of snow, I think of the city, Speciosus Sonitus. My parents went there all the time on business."

Sasori shrugged. "Whatever you think."

"How can you be so nonchalant?"

Sasori walked towards the door. "I don't expect to find anything there." he opened it and walked through, expecting Deidara to follow behind.

Sasori got a good ten feet out of the door before he realized the blond hadn't followed.

"Well?" Sasori's tone was stoic, but somehow, not as empty as one might think.

"Y-yeah, I'm coming..." Deidara's blond half-pony tail swayed as he ran towards his traveling companion.

As they neared the the front desk, Deidara realized he knew the man that now tended the area and decided to wait outside, only glancing at the redhead to tell him what he was doing.

Deidara waited outside, looking down at the stone road as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. The air held the scent of rain, but it would've been more unusual if it hadn't. Dark clouds hovered in the sky, letting only slight ribbons of light stream through.

"The sky is lovely today, isn't it?" Deidara almost jumped at the sound of the redhead's voice. Deidara looked up at the sky, seeing a single bird flying in the direction they would be heading.

"Yeah..." Deidara's reply was said longingly, almost in a dream state.

Silvery-chocolate eyes shifted to look at the blond, whose gaze lingered where the bird had disappeared. Taking note of the look in his eyes, Sasori decided not to say anything, but to instead suggest to move forward.

"Are you ready?" The silky voice must have snapped Deidara from his state, because the second the voice graced the blond's ears, he turned to Sasori.

"Yeah. Let's go." and with that the began to walk, soon disappearing into the forrest.


	7. growing closer

Sasori glanced at the blonde beside him. He was obviously deep in thought.  
Looking ahead of himself again, he noticed how ominous the forest looked to him. He had never left his home, but then, he never had the need to.

"Why do you always have that same look on your face?"

Sasori turned to look at the blond beside him, whose beautiful blue eye was now looking at the forest.

"What look?" Sasori didn't understand the question, but it didn't sound completely foreign.

"Your face always looks so calm, so _placid_. But your eyes never do."

Deidara looked at Sasori, even if only for a moment.

"I can't say I know what you mean. Where did this even come from?" The redhead  
was obviously confused.

"When you yelled at me, your eyes were furious, but your face was placid, almost sad. I honestly didn't understand it."

The redhead turned his head to the opposite side of Deidara, spotting a lovely blue flower with a light yellow middle and rimming. Of course.

"I don't know."

Deidara's eyes widened when he heard the great sorrow in Sasori's voice.  
Deidara couldn't help but stop. Sasori didn't notice for a few more steps, but soon stopped and turned to the blonde.

Deidara inwardly cringed at the deep sadness held within the silvery-brown eyes that now faced him.

"What happened to you?"

"What?" Sasori's eyes held an expression of anger, but the sadness didn't leave them completely.

Deidara didn't say a word, but instead rushed over to the redhead and held him in a warm embrace.

"What the _hell _are you doing, brat?" Sasori was angry, but he failed to express it in his voice.

Deidara chuckled. "I'm hugging you."

"I meant _why_, brat!" Sasori tried half-heartedly to struggle out of the blonde's grasp.

"Because you need it. Why else?"

"Dammit brat! I never said I needed a hug!"

"You didn't have to."

This made Sasori stop his struggle. He ended up collapsing to his knees, face in his hands. Deidara sat on his knees as Sasori fell, only holding him closer.

"Tell me what happened, Sasori."

"Why should I do that? I don't even know you!" Sasori lashed out, small tears staining his face, out of sadness and anger at the fact the blonde saw right through the emotional wall he had built up so long.

"What do you have to worry about, telling me?"

Sasori cringed. He was right, but he didn't want anyone to know. If no one knew it would go away, right? He knew the logic in that was twisted, but somehow, he found it less painful.

"Well?"

"No." Sasori got up and continued to walk, not even glancing back, to see if the blonde was following.  
"Sasori!" The blonde hastily followed the redhead.

"No!" Sasori quickened his pace.

"_Sasori!_" Deidara sped up, not wanting to loose sight of the redhead.

"_No!_" Sasori didn't hear the blond's voice when he yelled. He heard the voice of his grandmother, the one who had hurt him the most.

"Well, who do we have here?" Suddenly, a man walked out of the shadows, holding a broad sword. He had stepped in front of Sasori, snapping him out of his delusions.

"Sasori!" Deidara called for his companion, catching up to him and stopping.

"Who the_ hell _are you?" Sasori snarled venomously.

"Ooh, touchy touchy. You know, yo-"

"Shut up. You have no right to talk to me." Sasori spat.

"Why you-!" The greasy looking man went to throw a punch at the red head, but before Sasori even had time to stop him, Deidara punched the man in the face.

"You don't touch him, you filthy bastard!" Deidara snarled as the man stumbled back.

Sasori's eyes widened in surprise.

"And who are you to order me around, you dirty _bitch_?" The man went after the blond with his sword.

Deidara was ready for his counterattack, but Sasori had already jumped in and grabbed the man's wrist, twisting it until it made a sickening crack and the sword dropped to the ground as the man screeched. The redhead then proceeded to kick the man in the stomach, sending him flying into a tree. The man coughed up blood as he slumped to the cold ground.

Even with blood pouring down his chin, the man still found it necessary to be a smart ass.

"Oh, look at the pretty boy, protecting his brothel bitch. You must feel real special, huh?" The man made eye contact with the wide-eyed blonde.

"Don't you ever talk to him that way again, or I promise you, it will be that last word you ever utter." The redhead's voice could have frozen blood. Sasori had the man dangling above the ground by his throat, a movement too fast for any eye to catch.  
And all Deidara could do was stare. No one had ever done that for him, and he didn't think the redhead cared much. Well, so much for that.  
The man passed out from lack of oxygen.

"Let's go." Sasori turned towards the blonde, hostility all but gone from his eyes.

"Yeah..." Deidara walked with the redhead.

"Thank you." Sasori turned his head to the blond, his eyes shimmering with an unreadable emotion.

Deidara's face dropped in exasperation. "If anything, I should be thanking you."

That's when Deidara heard it. The beautiful and whimsical sound of Sasori's laugh.

"Yes, I suppose you should. But you made me do what I did."

Deidara smiled, then laughed lightly. " I didn't make you do anything."

"If you say so." Sasori just smiled. Deidara had made Sasori do what he did, even if the blonde didn't realize it. But he wasn't about to go into that, he still didn't know if he could completely trust the blonde, even if he did punch that guy, just for _almost_ hitting him.

They walked in a pleasant silence for what seemed like hours, exchanging a small talk before it began to rain lightly, stopping when the first drips fell. Even in the dim light that made the trees look blue opposed to their natural green, Deidara spotted a glistening, clear river parallel to them about twenty yards to their right.

"Sasori, do you think we could stop and rest by that river for a bit? Maybe catch some fish to eat or something?" Deidara turned to the redhead, having the most miserable look on his face, clutching his stomach as it growled heavily.

The redhead couldn't say no, so instead he walked over to the edge of the river with the blond, sitting down and pulling out some bread from a bag which was easily concealed in his cloak. Blue eyes sparkled as he took the bread with a quick thanks, shoving pieces into his mouth. Sasori looked at him with a look of disbelief as Deidara finished almost the whole thing within a matter of moments.

"So, how do you plan on catching this fish?" Sasori looked at the blond teen, waiting for him to swallow the last bits of bread.

"With a stick." Deidara went under some near by trees, looking for a suitable stick in which to impale his dinner. "A-ha!" The blond held a look of triumph as he pulled out a stick only slightly shorter than himself.

"I'm going to start a fire. Good luck with your...impaling."

"Un." The blond rushed into the water, probably scaring away any fish that had been  
near.

"That brat..." Sasori mumbled to himself as silvery-brown eyes rolled.

After the fish had been caught and the fire started, the two sat around the only source of warmth as their dinner cooked.

"Before, you said you didn't know me." _That's why you wouldn't tell me what you've been through._

Silvery-brown eyes looked at blue suspiciously. "Yeah...and?"

"Would you like to?"

The redhead looked at blue eyes with exasperation. "What?"

The blond turned his attention to the cooking fish. "Seriously, I'll answer any question you have. Anything you want to know."

Silvery-brown eyes narrowed. "What's the catch?"

Deidara let out a small laugh that almost sounded sad. "There isn't one. I just don't want you to feel like you have to hide things from me because you don't know who I am. So shoot."

_So that's what this is about. Why does he care what happened to me?_ "Fine.  
What's your favourite colour?"

The blond couldn't help but laugh, a sound that was light and lovely. "I'm willing to tell you anything you want to know and _that's_ what you want to know?"

Sasori blushed slightly in embarrassment . "Well?"

Deidara's laugh faded. "Blue."

_Of course, everyone loves blue_. "Why?"

Deidara became quiet. "Because it's the colour of the sky. I never got to see it much after my parents died. I found it was what I missed the most."

"Oh."

"What's yours?"

"Yellow. When I was younger, there was this field where flowers covered the ground. One particularly cold winter... I was in that field and I saw the most beautiful yellow flower. It just made everything better, made life seem like it stood still, you know? I've never forgotten it." Sasori sat with his knees up against his chest, looking into the fire, getting lost in the memory.

"Yeah. I do." It was obvious to Deidara that the redhead had left a lot out of  
that story.

"Why were you staring after that bird?"

Deidara blushed, not thinking he saw that . "H-huh?"

"Just before we left into the forest." Sasori kept his eyes on the fire.

"O-oh. I've always been jealous of the birds. They're so free, able to go where ever they want when they want to. Able to escape any fear, see any land." Deidara's voice held a dreamy tone, making it easy to tell that he truly admired them.

Sasori raised a brow. "That's a good thing to envy, I suppose."

Deidara smiled. "Thanks, I guess." He turned the fish to cook the other side.

"Why did you hit that guy?"

"He was going to hit you, and I didn't know if you could fight. Because you were freaking out, and I just couldn't let him."

"Oh, well, Thanks again."

"Why did you stand up for me like that?"

"It was logical."

"Yeah, but you went a bit over board. I mean, you broke his hand and choked him out!"

"I didn't kill him. He called you a dirty bitch. I couldn't let that slide, it's not like he knew you."

"Yeah...It's just, no one's ever done that for me before, so I just... it was unexpected was all."

"Well, no one's come to my rescue before either, so I could say the same for you."

"Is that so..." Deidara thought on this for just a moment before Sasori's voice stopped him from thinking into it too much.

"So, when's your birthday?"

"May 5. and yours?" Deidara smiled at the fact he was actually taking up the offer.

"November 8. Did you know that the light you see from the sun is actually eight minutes old?"

Deidara looked at his companion with a look of sheer bewilderment. "Why do _you_ know that?"

Sasori shrugged. "Learning is fun."

Deidara started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sasori looked confused.

Deidara only laughed harder.

They sat in silence for only a few seconds before the fish was done.  
"Dinner's ready." Deidara said as he handed the redhead a cooked fish.

"So, What's your favourite food?" Sasori looked at Deidara as he took a bite.

"Well, I've always liked anything sweet, but I like roasted beef. What about you?"

They continued on asking each other questions, growing to know each other well until their next stop.  
They stopped, made camp and went to sleep.

_'I hope I'm not making a mistake...'_ was the last thought to be made as both  
fell into a welcomed slumber.

**A/N: alrighty folks, sorry for the wait, but I made a mistake and I didn't realize something and yeah, so I hope you can forgive me. _My bad. _I really need some feed back. Tell me what you think, any helpful tips will be welcomed, if you have a guess at what might happen, lay it on me. Seriously, and if you see any repeated mistakes, again, let me know. Haha, not talking to too many people, am I? That's alright... -_-||| it's the love of the art, right? Right. Art is great. Yeah.**

**Thank you Someone-chan for beta-ing. Couldn't love you more :)**

**and I didn't mention it last chapter, but my wonderful hun-bun did me a favor and beta-ed chappie 6. so thank you Redsand, you deserve public mention, you waltzing Commie you. Love ya :)**


	8. the city of eternal winter

After several days of travel, they reached the city Speciosus Sonitus. It had been similar to what Sasori saw in his dream, but much more beautiful. Snow rested on high trees and on the ground in peace, shining like diamond dust in the sunlight that made it though the light cloud cover.

As they reached the gate, Deidara let out a sigh. "Finally! I thought we'd never reach this damn place."

He placed his hands behind his head as they walked on. "Hn."

They entered the large decorative Gates and were met with the sight of a bustling crowed dressed in beautiful clothing and carrying along with their daily lives.

Deidara and Sasori looked around as they walked toward the large building in the center of the activity.

Sasori couldn't help but notice how lovely everyone was. They truly were people of the snow with their pale complexions. Most people had white or gray hair and dark eyes, but many had dark hair as well. In any case, they all had an air of winter about them.

"The city of eternal winter. It really hasn't changed, un." Deidara sighed and looked to the ground. The only snowless paths being the pathways where people walked.

"Yeah..."

Deidara looked up to see his partner's face scrunched in an uncharacteristic way, as if he were looking at something from a very far distance. Looking in the direction the redhead was staring, he paled.

Sasori quickened his pace to get a better look at the man he saw sitting at a food booth.

"Itachi?" He asked asked the man with his back towards the street.

The man turned to reveal dark red eyes. "Sasori."

Soon, two more heads turned to look at the pair. One having dark eyes and a scowl and the other with bright blond spikes and eyes that smiled just as much as his whiskered face did.

"What are you doing here? And with your brother no less." Sasori walked up to the man and pulled him into a quick embrace.

"Sasori, un?" The blonde spoke for the first time.

"Deidara, come sit for a minute." Sasori's face was as void of emotion as the raven beside him.

Deidara was nervous. He knew Itachi and he knew Sasuke and ever since their first meeting eleven years ago, he had hated anyone with the name "Uchiha."

"Deidara?" Sasuke's scowl turned into a smirk as he recalled the name. "How have you been? Still as stupid as ever, I assume."

"Sasuke! That isn't very nice! He hasn't even said anything to you yet!" The whiskered boy yelled.

"Shut up, dobe. It isn't any of your business what I say to him."

"Yeah it is, teme!"

"Naruto, Sasuke, stop it. Deidara is with Sasori now and that makes him our ally."

Turning his attention from the squabbling youngsters, Itachi focused on Sasori.

"It really has been a while. Come with us to our temporary home and we'll discuss everything we need to there. Is that alright with you?" He was speaking to Sasori, but the last question was obviously directed to the pouting blonde.

"Un."

"Hn."

"Good. Let's go right after I get my Dango."

They reached the house in less than half an hour, although it was relatively secluded. Once inside, they took off their shoes and Itachi gave direction.

"Sasori, we have something private to discuss. Sasuke, make tea. Naruto, show Deidara to the room he will be staying in so he can get settled. Deidara, you are free to do as you please while you are here. Please do not bother Sasori and me while we talk. Once we are finished, I will gladly talk to both about whatever it is you want."

"Alright-y then, 'Tachi! Come on Dei!" Naruto gladly took Deidara's arm and led him down a hallway.

"Hn." Sasuke left another hallway to the kitchen. Itachi led Sasori into a room that looked as if it were for small battle meetings.

"Now Sasori, why is Deidara with you?" Itachi sat down at the table in the center of the room and mentioned the redhead to follow.

"That is a long story, Itachi. To make it short, He broke into my shop and we found out we had a journey to go on. Apparently, it is an important one too. How do you know Deidara?"

Itachi folded his hands and rested his chin on them. "We met as children. Deidara was with his parents on a business trip and Sasuke and I were on one with our father. We met up and we played. Deidara never has got over the fact we beat him in everything. Sasuke was a bit more verbally harsh than I was, though."

Sasori's face remained void of emotion.

"Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same, Itachi."

Itachi almost chuckled. "I suppose you could."

"I thought you had passed. Who is the blond kid? Why is Sasuke with you?"

Itachi sighed. "So many questions."

Sasuke chose that time to bring them the tea he had prepared.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

"Hn." He left once more.

"Most people do. I can probably thank Kakashi for that. Once the Conflict began, I couldn't let Sasuke be involved. Kakashi and Iruka told me they would take care of it if I would take Naruto with me. Idid. Now we move every few months to make sure no one can track our movements. We have Sai as a go between and I usually stay with friends of either mine or Kakashi's. Honestly, I'm surprised you found me."

Sasori took a sip of his tea. "I wasn't looking for you."

Itachi didn't seem surprised. "Perhaps you should go more in depth about why you are here."

Sasori nodded and started from the beginning.

Meanwhile, Deidara was being taken to his room. Once he arrived, he saw someone cleaning.

"Hey Haku! Where's Zabuza?"

The person looked up and then stood. "He's out. He'll be back later, i'm sure. Who is this?"

"Friend of Itachi's."

Deidara inwardly grimaced. Like hell he was the bastard's 'friend'.

Haku soon went to leave. "Make him feel at home, Naruto." With that, he left.

Deidara frowned. He didn't want it to feel like home. He was terrified at home.

"Hey, Deidara?"

"Un?" Deidara looked into the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

"Don't mind what Sasuke says. He can be a Bastard sometimes, but he really is a good person. Just a bit wounded. He takes it out on other people, but he doesn't hate you." Naruto put a warm hand on Deidara's shoulder and blue eyes crashed with emotion, like a never-ending ocean.

"That isn't-"

"Everything's going to be fine, alright? You'll find what you're looking for."

With that, the other blond left the room and something deep within Deidara clicked.

Deidara stared with wide eyes at the door the blond had just exited through.

"How did he know?" Deidara dismissed the thought to ponder on later.

With a final breath, he fell back onto the bed he was provided with and fell asleep.

"Deidara?" Sasori came in and shook the blonde awake.

"Sasori? What's up?" the blonde asked sleepily.

"Time to talk to Itachi."

his voice was almost as serious as his face and this had Deidara wide awake.

**A/N: I was gone from this story a long time and I can't say I'm back for good, but someone favorited and I felt like I should give them love for showing love to my fic. I'm winging it, remember, so I hope this isn't crap. This is also unbeta-ed so...yeah. I'll try to update again sooner than later.**


End file.
